The Trouble with Uncle Harry!
by Phantanos
Summary: Life has finally caught up with the old rouge Harry! Join him in his realizations, regrets, and redemption. Revised Edition.
1. Part 1 Realizations

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 1. Realizations. **

**Based on Characters from: Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Production Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in The Windy City..<strong>_

"It's raining... Good... It will wash away the blood.",he thought to himself.

The rotund figure, with the pinstriped suit and straw hat,

was sprawled out on the alley floor.

His reward for winning at Three Card Monty.

It takes a con to take on a con-man. He knew their tricks.

They were smart, yet he was smarter.

Unfortunately they were quicker, than the ones he conned in the past.

He gasped for air. His breaths were painful; after the beatings his ribs took.

He had trouble seeing. The blackened eye left him with blurred vision.

The goons wanted the money. He didn't tell them where he stashed it.

So they worked him over some!

He slowly rose with the taste of blood in his mouth.

His head ached and he had a ringing in his ears.

As he rested himself against the trash bin; pain shot up his left arm.

His right hand felt numb.

After they couldn't find the money, the goons took turns stomping on it.

His luck changed, when a passing patrol car spied into that very alley.

His attackers took flight, when the police siren rang out!

It was lucky for the old chipmunk,(Uncle Harry), that the goons didn't inspect the trash bin.

A piece of bamboo stuck out from one of it's support slots.

Reaching with his good hand, he pulled out his cane.

At it's end was tied a sack.

"This is my ticket out of this town.", said Harry to himself., while clutching his winnings.

He then said, "I've had it with this life! I should have stayed on with...

my brother Alfie."

Opening his sack. He reached in and pulled out an old snapshot.

There he was with a taller, slender figure next to him. Both wore pinstriped suits.

A drop of rain fell on the photo. He quickly put it in the sack, for safe keeping.

"Oh big brother.. I hope you can forgive me..", Harry said aloud while shedding a tear.

The years he had lived among seedy humans had taken it's toll.

He was getting old and unwanted.

His hopes now count on his brother taking him back.

He adjusted his straw hat and went to buy a bus ticket out of this city.

_**Latter...**_

While riding the bus out of town.

Harry spied his attackers being arrested; for trying to hustle an undercover cop.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

He remembers a voice saying," Harry we have plenty of time to polish up our act."

Harry replies," Aw come on Alfie.

We could be big in show-business with our act! We don't need no polish."

Alfie says,"I hate to break this to you Harry. We are _mediocre!_

The act is stale. How funny is it that: you play a wacky tune on the piano...

and all I do is complain to the audience of what tune you were meant to play!"

"That sets them up for the surprise!", answered Harry.

Alfie looked at him and said," You walk away with the piano!

Some surprise!"

Harry then remembers a conversation of a different kind.

Alfie says," Harry, I've cared for you since we lost mom and dad.

I have entertained your original ideas for some time.

Now there is something I must tell you... I found me a girl..."

Harry sat back and wept in his bus seat.

Remembering the day, when the team of Alfie and Harry ended.

He had some choice words with his brother and stormed out of their trailer.

Ten years ago..

_**One day latter in California..**_

"Come on Simon! We'll get home quicker, if we scale this wall!",

cried Alvin; as he raced toward it.

He was about to jump... but Simon took hold of his jersey.

Halting Alvin in mid air , and causing him to fall on his bottom with a thud!

" Hey why did you do that for?!" he said, while looking annoyed at his brother.

Simon didn't say a thing.

He just picked up a long fallen branch, and tapped the top of the wall.

The head of a rather large and vicious dog emerged.

With one good snap! Nine inches of branch disappeared.

"It is better to show you. Than to tell you.", replied Simon as he helped Alvin up.

Alvin was stunned by what he saw. The branch could have been him.

He quickly hugged his brother.

Years of adventures and misadventures were finally soaking in...

Simon may be a dull younger brother, but he does care about him.

"Alvin are you alright?", Simon asked ;with a little difficulty.

Alvin looked up to see Simon's red flushed face.

He then realized that he was hugging too tightly.

"Sorry Simon...",he said while releasing his hold.

_**Elsewhere..**_

Harry stood and looked at himself in the mirror.

The puffiness around his eye was going down slowly.

The cold water running over his sore hand, was a relief.

In his good hand was a paper cup. Two low-dose aspirins were in it.

Since he was a chipmunk of short stature, it was the right dosage.

A larger dose might prove fatal. He swallowed it with cold water.

As he groomed himself, his stomach growled.

He had slept on the bus for hours and hadn't eaten since he left.

A tear rode down his cheek as he remembered his brother,

and how he shared what little he had with him.

"He's such a good brother!", he said to himself.

Harry stepped out from the bus station rest-room.

Half his funds were gone.

The prices were a bit high at dinner time.

So he had to be careful of what he bought.

His luck was holding up.

A shop had crackers and tins of sardines that were cheap!

Harry still had some working funds and some food for latter.

He was a day and a half away from where he believed his brother to be.

He then returned to the station to board his bus.

_**The following morning..**_

"Alvin!.. Alvin!...", Dave cried out. He didn't get a response until he yelled,"A-A-Alvin!"

Alvin emerged from the bathroom and said ,"Yes Dave!"

"Are you ready to visit your mother?

If so... Get in the tour van.

Everyone is waiting!", Dave said with an urgency.

"O.K!", said Alvin; as he ran down the stairs.

A certain auburn haired chipette was standing by the van.

"Finished checking yourself out in the mirror? Hot Shot!",

said Brittany with an annoyed tone.

Alvin opened the door for her and said,"Sorry Britt.."

Brittany was in shock..

Alvin was holding the door for her.

Was this really him?

When did he start to put others before himself?

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at him, as she stepped into the van.

Dave smiled as he witnessed this moment of maturity.

"He's growing up and I'm proud of him!", Dave thought to himself.

"Alright Alvin! What trick are you planning!", Brittany demanded in disbelief.

He looked at her and softly said,"Not a thing.

I just had a realization of just how short life can be.

That I have been a total jerk to you and.."

"What?",Brittany asked in amazement.

Alvin didn't say a thing.

He went over to her, looked into her blue eyes, and gently kissed her lips.

Everyone,(including Dave), was surprised by this display of affection.

Jeanette and Eleanor were fawning at the sight of their sister being kissed so romantically.

Simon and Theodore were completely stunned.


	2. Part 2 Regrets

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 2. Regrets!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong>In a forest... By a stream...<strong>

Two figures are beside it.

The taller of the two, was giving aid to the small figure, who was propped against a tree.

"Hold still! Harold!", Alfie said with a serious tone.

" But it hurts Alfie!",Harry cried back in protest.

His brother looked at him and said," If you weren't so impulsive to get the apples.

You would have noticed the Bobcat resting in the tree!

You are only lucky he slashed you a little bit.

He could have taken your whole leg off!"

Alfie then continued to dress his wounded leg.

Harry meekly said," Thank you for catching me; when I fell."

Alfie then said," We are family; that's what brothers are for.."

Harry was suddenly jolted.

The bus had hit a bump in the road; waking him from his dreams of family.

_**Meanwhile at the tour van...**_

"Wow! Simon can you tell me what happened to Alvin?", Jeanette asked;

still in awe of the earlier scene.

The blue clad chipmunk rubbed his chin and said,

"It must have been the sight of the large, vicious looking, dog.

That must have been an epiphany for Alvin to finally wise up."

Jeanette looked at her big sister.

Noticing how Alvin's attention calmed Brittany's fiery character, and feeling a bit bold.

Jeanette said,"I hope the epiphany is contagious. I need the same attention my sister is getting."

Simon gulped a bit and blushed; when he came to a realization of what Jeanette meant.

Dave was awed by how Alvin and Brittany are no longer fighting.

He drove; while in thought to himself," No more noisy trips.

Just a boy and girl in love. Holding hands, hugging, kissing and..."

A new thought came to Dave. It made him blush.

Dave thought to himself,"No! They are too young.

Besides that; I have good old Simon to keep an eye on things."

At that moment; the only things in Simon 's sight were Jeanette's emerald green eyes.

At last! No sibling interference.

Their two lips finally meet with a warm gentle passion.

A red light gave Dave a momentary break.

He turned his head and witnessed the event!

"Oh no! Its time to change seating arrangements!", he thought to himself.

_**At the Bus Station...**_

"All off! End of the line.", cried the bus driver.

Harry had a little difficulty rising from his seat.

His head ached a little,yet his vision was somewhat improved.

The swelling in the right hand went down, but it still felt numb.

He hobbled off the bus and started walking to the outskirts.

There is where the woods came into view.

"Alfie I got to find you! I'm so sorry...

I didn't mean to call you a dirty water rat!", Harry thought to himself.

He then remembered the hurt look on Alfie's face; when he said it.

"I should have bit off my tongue. He's my brother.

He didn't deserve that!", Harry said to himself.

He walked to the outskirts of town toward the forest.

_**Meanwhile; in back of the tour van..**_

"So Simon why are Alvin and Jeanette sitting up front with Dave? " Brittany asked.

Simon sadly looked at her and said "Three reasons.

_**1**_. To keep an eye out for rest stops.

_**2**_. Read the map."

"What is reason number _**3**_.?", Brittany asked.

Simon looked at her and said," Not to be an influence on Theodore and Eleanor. "

Brittany smiled and said," Too late!"

She then pointed to her sweet little sister; who was holding Theodore close.

Both were exchanging kisses to each other's cheeks.

Simon smiled and said," Didn't know you had it in you Theodore!"

_**Further into the forest..**_

Harry had come to a small community of chipmunks.

He asked if any of them knew Alfie.

An old Chipmunk, named Johnathan, stepped forth..

" So you are looking for a tall chipmunk named Alfie.", he said.

Old Johnathan then scratched his head and said," Alfie..

Now that's someone I haven't seen in a while.

But I think I know who might help you find him."

A hopeful Harry asked,"Who's the one that can help?"

The old Chipmunk replied," My daughter...

She lives up there behind Eagle's Peak...

Ask any critter you meet up there...

Just ask for Vinny; and they will lead you to her."


	3. Part 3 Reflections and Recollections

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 3. Reflections & Recollections.**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by; Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong>As the tour van cruised the freeway..<strong>

" Dave.. I don't want to sound too nosy;

but why are we taking the long way to mom?", asked Simon.

Dave responded," Simple economics Simon.

There are several business contracts that require one or two signatures.

They're all along the way."

Simon smiled briefly at Jeanette, who sat up front reading a map.

Next to her was Alvin, who sat quietly.

Thinking about what Dave told him about: love, girls,

and not letting the feelings control one's judgment.

"There's a rest stop ahead!", cried Jeanette

"Great!.. We can all stretch out for a while!", Brittany said, while filing her nails.

After the van parked; Alvin and Simon dashed straight to the restrooms.

While Brittany and Jeanette sat by a fountain,

(Giggling about how Dave re-acted when he saw them kissing the boys).

Theodore and Eleanor went hand in hand with Dave; to the local market.

To buy refreshments.

_**In the rest room..**_

As Alvin washed up, he turned to his brother and asked,"

"Si... Do you think we should tell mom.. About us having steady girlfriends?.."

While Simon combed his hair, he answered, " I don't know... You saw how Dave re-acted...

We are almost ten years old.

In the woods that's marrying age."

_**Meanwhile in the woods..**_

"Harry was hungry...

As he sat by a stream, soaking his aching feet,(with his well worn shoes beside him),

he looked in his sack.

It would be slim pickings. The crackers were finished.

All that was left were two sardine tins.

After this he would have to scrounge for food.

Harry's stomach growled..

"Beggars can't be choosers!", he said to himself.

As he was about open a tin, he heard voices singing.

Slipping on his shoes; he went to follow the singing to it's source.

There was a congregation of people having a picnic.

They all seemed very happy.

On their table were all kinds of delicious food.

As Harry was drawn by the smells, his stomach growled louder.

He felt an urge; to snatch away something from the picnic table.

Harry suddenly stopped and realized; if he did he might be beaten again.

He turned to leave, but found a pair of legs in front of him.

A _TALL, bald headed,man_ was looking down at him.

Harry gulped and said with a stammer,"P..P.. Please!.. M.. Mister..

I didn't do nothing!.. Don't beat me!"

A smile started to form on the man's face and he said," Look here brothers and sisters!

A talking chipmunk and he's all dressed in his Sunday best!..

Let's invite him to our picnic!"

Harry was led to a picnic cloth, which was spread in the shade.

As he rested; a tall woman,(with granny glasses), served him something to eat.

On her plate was a large biscuit,which she shared half of with him.

It was just like the time his brother shared with him.

A misty eyed Harry wiped a tear and said ,"Thank you."

She handed him a bottle of lemonade and said," This should quench your thirst. Mr..?"

"Harold..", was Harry's reply.

He then said,"Thank you Miss..?"

"Christine! Are you ready to sing the hymn?", asked the tall leader of the congregation.

"I'll be there Reverend White.., was her answer.

She then excused herself and got up.

Reverend White, the man who invited Harry, now sat beside him.

He looked down at Harry's well worn shoes, and said,"You have done a lot of walking..

You are definitely not from around here.

So.. What brings you to this neck of the woods?.."

"I'm looking for my brother.. I'm so tired of what my life has become..

I hope he allows me to stay with him..", replied Harry.

"Why wouldn't he?", asked the reverend.

"It's because I argued with him over something..; and I wronged him ten years ago..

I don't know if he's forgiven me..", said Harry.

The reverend paused; and then said,"Ten years..

Now that's a lot of water under a bridge..

He surely forgiven you.. He's your family and shall always love you.."

Those words stuck in Harry's mind..

A tear rolls down his cheek as he said," I only hope he does.."

Reverend White then said,"I'll see that you get some extra food; for your journey.

Here's my card.. Call me and let me know what happens.."

The organist played; and the choir, led by Christine, sang: Amazing Grace.

Her voice was like that of an angel..

As Harry sat with his head bowed, the words of the hymn made him reflect on his life.

It's words uplifted him. Making him more determined to find his brother.

_**At the market..**_

Dave waited at the register to pay for the drinks.

The cashier, who noticed Theodore and Eleanor, said," Wow! More chipmunks today!

Hey little fella! Was that old Chipmunk with the straw hat and pinstriped suit your dad?"

Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave were shocked when they heard the description.

They now knew Harry was back in town; and that meant trouble...

_**A little latter at Eagle's Peak..**_

"It sounds like trouble ahead.", Harry thought to himself.

Walking cautiously up the trail; he saw a mountain lion.

The beast was clawing at something behind some boulders.

He then heard a shriek.! It was a lady chipmunk.

Remembering his brother's bravery. Harry knew what he must do!

The big cat was within inches of grabbing her; when it heard," Here!

Try this one on for size!"

It turned to find a flung shoe striking it's nose.

Angered the big cat gave chase after Harry,

who said,"I hope this works or I'm his supper!"

The mountain lion was at his heels. Chasing Harry through a row of bushes.

The big cat suddenly slowed down..

Then it stopped!

A strong aroma came from the ground.

There were two open tins of sardines.

As the mountain lion dined; Harry doubled back for his shoe.

He ran to the boulders and scooped up the lady chipmunk,

who had collapsed from exhaustion.

Harry quickly carried her away from danger.


	4. Part 4 Recollection of Deeds

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 4. Recollections of Deeds **

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by:Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the cruising tour van..<strong>_

Alvin was steaming.

Simon was less than amused.

Brittany and Jeanette faces showed signs of disgust!

All from the news of Harry's return.

Words like : **Chiseler, scoundrel, dirty rat, and tramp**,

were brought up in describing his character.

"He pretended to be our uncle.", growled Alvin.

"He pretended to be Santa!", cried Theodore.

"He tried to break us up!", hissed Simon.

"He lied and swindled us!" The Chipettes said in unison.

"Let's just hope he was passing through.; and we don't run into him.", Dave added.

Then there was a sudden lurch. The van wasn't running as it should.

"What now!" said, Dave.

He pulled over and looked at the instrument panel.

"Looks like we have to stay at a truck stop . The van is over heating.",Dave said with a frown.

_**Up the wooded trail..**_

Harry put some good distance between himself and the mountain lion.

Spying a big stout tree. He carried the lady chipmunk under it's cool shade.

As he rested her head against the trunk; he looked at her.

She was beautiful... She had long brown hair,and a pretty pink nose.

When she opened her blue eyes; Harry's old heart beat wildly.

She started to cough.

Harry looked in to his sack.

He pulled out some bottles of lemonade,( which the nice people gave him).

Placing the bottle to her lips he poured the drink slowly in her mouth.

She drank it feverishly.

" You look famished! Here have some cornbread." Said Harry; as he handed it to her.

She smiled and said ,"Thank you Mr... "

"Harold..," was his reply.

After she finished eating her breathing became more peaceful.

A gentle breeze flowed across her hair.

As she watched the sun was slowly going down the horizon;

she suddenly said,"Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Vinny."

When Harry heard her name; he smiled.

Fate has brought him to the one; who could help him.

He then said,"It's getting dark... Let's see if I can get you home."

He extended his good left hand to her, (since it had a better grip).

As she arose she cried out,"Ow! My foot!"

Harry looked down to see that her foot was bleeding a little.

One of the mountain lion's claws must have scratched her.

Without batting an eye; Harry pulled out his handkerchief and dressed it.

He then said, "It looks like I have to carry you home. Here! Get on my back."

As he squatted; two arms gently hugged him around his neck.

When he rose up; he was surprised by a gentle and warm kiss on his cheek.

She whispered in his ear," Thank you for saving me Harold."

He blushed and said," Er... Which way to your home?"

_**At the motel..**_.

Dave was waiting for the girls to finish taking a shower.

Alvin and his brothers ad already taken theirs and were already in their pajamas.

The door finally opened and they stepped out; dressed in their night gowns.

When the boys saw them, they were in awe.

The girls had not put up their hair. Instead it hung down to their shoulders.

They looked like beautiful princesses to them.

Dave then said,"Now kids say goodnight and off to bed."

Theodore and Eleanor kissed each others cheek.

Simon gave Jeanette a gentle peck.

Alvin and Brittany's kiss was so long...; that Dave had to say," Now that's enough!..

Save some for tomorrow!"

_**At Vinny's home..**_

Harry had placed Vinny on the long bench by the fireplace.

He propped up her hurt foot on a pillow.

"There! Feel better now?", Harry asked.

Vinny said," Yes."

Harry then respectfully backed up.

He sat on her knitting chair; facing the fireplace.

Vinny then said,"Harold.. May I ask you a question?"

Harry nodded and she asked, "When I talk to you... Why do you look away?"

Harry's reply was,"It's because of shame...

You and everybody I've met; have been good people...

I 'm a no-good, no-account..

Unworthy to look at one so pretty as you."

Vinny said," Nonsense!.. You are good!... You saved me!..."

As Harry stared into the fireplace a lone tear rode down his cheek..

She said he was _**good..**_


	5. Part 5  A Good Life Gone Bad

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 5.** **A Good Life Gone Bad**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Later that night.<strong>_

Harry was remembering, what Vinny told him.

About being good.

His eyes slowly got heavy and he fell asleep.

Then the sad dreams begin again!

"Hey!..Look at that Simon!",Said a man in clown make up.

"What is it Theodore?", replied the man in the pinstripe suit.

"A pair of young chipmunks in rags!

A tall one,who's carrying a little chubby one on his back!", said the clown.

"The little one's hurt!", said the man in the pinstripe suit.

Alfie,( who was out in the rain with his brother), heard a voice say,

"Hey boys, get in out of the rain!" He then carried Harry into the tent.

That was the day; that their lives in the carnival began.

Simon was a ventriloquist who was also handy with Sewing needles.

With sterile dental floss and ice to numb Harry's leg. He stitched up his wound.

The clown – Theodore was also a cook.

He could whip up anything with what little was available.

The boys would never be hungry.

The two men were like uncles to them.

Reading stories to them, and teaching them some songs.

Alfie took to books. He could never get enough of them.

Harry learned to juggle, Tell corny jokes, and dress up in many disguises.

When Harry's leg healed. He helped along with his brother.

One time.. Simon got sick and couldn't do his act.

They stepped in for him.

Dressed in some of Simon 's dummy outfits; the pair put on a singing act.

Though Harry's leg healed. It was never normal.

It made a wobbly motion when he danced.

Making every body, including Alfie; laugh with joy.

They were a hit in every town they visited.

From East to west the money poured in!

The little family of entertainers now could afford a more comfortable trailer.

Simon sometimes allowed them to entertain the poor children in rural areas for free.

They would be rewarded with food and loving hugs from the children.

It was a good thing...

Until Bernie Beans came to the carnival.

He ran some games of chance on the midway. There was something dishonest about him.

He kept on asking them to work for him! That he would make them big!

When the Carnival came for their 3rd season in California; there was a fire!

Nobody knew how it started.

Harry and Theodore had just returned from the store with groceries.

Only to find Harry's Brother and Simon trapped in a burning trailer!

Theodore raced into the choking smoke-filled trailer.

He rushes a gasping Alfie out!

Then as he went in to get Simon...

The fire reached the propane tanks..

The trailer exploded! .

The two brothers had lost their guardians!

Bernie came and offered help, but with some strings attached.

He would care for their earnings; which he would use for gambling and drinks.

The problems began... When he taught Harry these bad habits.

Alfie tried his best, to get Harry away from Bernie.

What ever money he got, he stashed away.

He then hid away their carnival props,photos, and outfits!

This was to stop Bernie from pawning them.

He tried to explain his reasons to Harry;but got cursed at; by his own little brother!

Harry left him. To be with Bernie Beans...

He Quickly learned the art of the scam!

Crooked card games, rigged games of chance, and many forms of carpetbaggery...

All the while Bernie was pulling one on Harry.

He was planning to cut him out...

To make him a fall guy, in one of his cons.

That plan would never happen!

Bernie Beans met his end; at the hands of someone,

whom he cheated in the past!

Harry tried going back to Alfie, but a strongman, (loan shark), named Luke

wanted money;that Bernie borrowed under Harry's name.

Any money Harry made hustling; was never enough.

Luke always had him under a tight grip.

By the time he got away from Luke...

Harry had forgotten where to look for his brother.

It was not until his,(near-death), beating, that he remembered where to look!

A scream snapped Harry from his sleep!

He went to Vinny, who was still screaming!

He jostled her and she awoke trembling.

Harry said,"It's alright you are home.. Safe!"

"Hold me!", she pleaded.

While embracing her; he could feel her heart race.

Harry cradled her for some time. Taking in her pleasant scent.

He stroked her hair and said," Nothing to fear!

Old Harry will keep the terrors away."

He held her near his heart; til sleep took them both!


	6. Part 6 By the Light of Dawn

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry Part 6. By the Light of Dawn!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dawn arrives!..<strong>_

Dave awoke; and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and found the boys inside.

"Why are you guys up so early?", He asked; looking quite puzzled.

"We want to impress the girls; Dave.", Alvin replied.

"Impress the girls?

Alvin! Are you up to something?", Dave asked; while looking sternly at him.

"Please Dave... Last night. They all looked so magical to us.

They shined in our eyes.

We just want to shine in theirs.",answered Alvin; in a humble voice.

Dave smiled and thought to himself, "Alvin so far has shown true signs of maturity...

Perhaps it is time, to let them move up to the next level."

He looked at his sons and remembered his special moment.

"O.K. Boys. I trust you. Go awake your sleeping beauties.",he said.

The boys hugged Dave, then quietly sneaked into the girls bedroom.

Slowly they walked... Parting a curtain, to let the dawn's light in...

Each brother now knelt down by their sweetheart.

Gently kissing their lips to wake them.

As each Chipette opened her eyes; a handsome chipmunk prince stood before them.

Now the girls were in awe!

_**Meanwhile at Vinny's home..**_

Harry awoke with Vinny still resting upon his heart.

Dawn's light poured in from one of the small openings in Vinny's home.

The light's warm glow fell upon them.

Vinny's features were now more beautiful than before.

"She truly is an angel!", he said to himself.

He passed his hand over her cheek and moved the loose hairs back.

He then took her hand and gently kissed it.

As he placed her hand down; she stirred from sleep.

Her eyes looked at Harry's friendly features.

"There is something familiar about him.", thought Vinny.

She smiled at him and said,"Good morning Harold."

"Sleep well? No more nightmares?", asked Harry.

She took his hand,kissed his palm and said,"Thank you; for giving me comfort."

Harry blushed. Her words made him feel so good.

Just like the time; he and his brother entertained the poor rural children.

Harry looked at Vinny and said,"I better change the dressing on your foot."

He slowly sat up and placed Vinny up against the pillow.

Harry tried to remove his handkerchief; but the dried blood made it stick to her foot.

"I 'll have to cut it off... Have you a knife?",he asked."

The kitchen is to the right of the piano.", said Vinny.

"Piano? You have a piano?",Harry said with a smile.

Vinny Smiled and nodded her head.

Harry felt like a young munk!

He wanted to wow Vinny!

So, when he came out of the kitchen; he paused by the piano.

He sat down and quickly tickled out the melody:

You are my Sunshine my only Sunshine!

Vinny giggled and smiled at him.

" Are you hungry?", Harry asked.

Vinny smiled, nodded her head , and blushed.

He pulled out the last sandwich in his sack; and gave her half of it.

She sniffed it, tried a bite, and said, "This is good! What is it?"

"Egg salad.", replied Harry, as he cut off the dressing on her foot.

_**Out, in the motel parking lot..**_.

"The van is now O.K.,and we all had breakfast! Let's get going!",said Dave.

Alvin was with Brittany holding hands.

He gave her a quick kiss and said,"I can't wait to surprise mom!"


	7. Part 7 Shock and Surprise!

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 7. Shock and Surprise!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. **

**C****reated and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Vinny's place..<strong>_

"Your foot looks a little better. It seems like a light scratch.", Harry said; as he held it gently.

He then said,"Now to get a new dressing on this foot."

"You can use my apron. That mountain Lion has torn it; and it has blood stains.", replied Vinny.

Harry started to cut strips from the good portion of the apron.

Vinny fondly watched him and asked," Harold. May I call you Harry?"

While dressing her foot he smiled at her and said,"I don't mind."

She then said," You aren't from these parts; you from back East?"

"You guessed It!", Harry said as he tied the dressing.

He then said, "I'm originally from the New York-Vermont area.

That's what my brother used to tell me."

He then realized what his reason was, for seeing Vinny.

His head hung down as he finished nursing her foot.

Vinny noticed the sadness on his face and asked,"Did I say something wrong?"

" No. You are a special angel.

I am the one: who wronged my brother, fell into bad company,

and was tricked into a wrongful life.", confessed a mournful Harry.

He then said, " I was a young gullible fool.

Believing that I could get ahead by cheating others.

Now I am a old has been, who paid the price.

I was beaten, maimed,and almost killed.

No home, no friends...

I was told by your father, that you could help me look for Alfie...

My brother.. He's my only family.. "

Vinny pondered," Why does that name sound familiar?"

She asked, "How does he look like?"

Harry then handed her the snapshot picture.

Vinny said, "I'm sorry. I can't see very well.

That mountain lion made me lose my glasses.

I'll have to up to my bed chamber to get my spares."

She tried to walk; but it was difficult.

Harry said,"Here.. You can use my cane."

He then said,"Vinny is there a place to wash my stained hands?"

She answered,"Around the back is a rain barrel with a pail."

She then walked up to her chamber.

Once inside; she sat at the edge of her bed.

Putting on her glasses; she took a better look...

The face in the picture made her gasp out,"Alfred!"

She collapsed on her bed; from shock.

_**Outside..**_

"Alvin. Shouldn't we have waited for the others?", Brittany asked as she hugged his arm.

Alvin replied,"I asked Dave; to let us have the honor of telling Mom first.

On this beautiful Sunday morning!"

Vinny's tree was in sight. They went to knock; but found her door open.

"Mom!, Vinny! ", they cried out.

there was no answer.

"She doesn't usually leave the door open?", said Alvin.

The pair slowly walked in. Everything seemed normal.

They then heard someone coming.

"She must have been out back. Let's surprise her when she comes .", said Alvin.

The pair then hid behind the door.

As soon as the footsteps reached the door; the pair stepped out and said, "Good morning!"

To Harry!

Alvin felt rage and disgust.

The fraud, cheater, and dirty rat was at his mother's home.

Alvin screamed, "HARRY! What are you doing at my Mom's place?!".

Harry was in a state of _**shock and surprise!**_

Vinny was mother to: The Chipmunks!

He wanted to flee; but Dave and the others had arrived blocking his escape.

A shriek came from inside the tree.

As Dave and the others watched Harry, Alvin went inside to see Brittany crying.

"What is wrong?", he asked

She then pointed to the floor.

There was a knife, Vinny's torn up apron, and a _blood soaked _handkerchief!

Alvin's mind visioned a horrible sight!

He then heard Dave call out ,"What happened?"

Alvin came out with his mom's torn up, blood stained, apron.

They gasped at the sight of it. Then all eyes turned to Harry.

While cowering on the ground, Harry said," I didn't do nothing!"

"I had enough of your lies!", cried an angry Alvin.

He then grabbed a broomstick to beat Harry with.

When Alvin tried to swing it; it suddenly got heavy.

Dave then saw Vinny step out of her home.

It was Brittany' scream that made her come to consciousness.

She had hooked the broomstick with Harry's cane and stopped Alvin's attack!

Vinny's voice cried out,"Alvin!.. Don't you _**DARE**_ hurt Harold!"

The surprised boys rushed to their mother and hugged her.

They said, "Mom! We thought you were.."

Vinny looked at them and said, "Dead!..

I would have been...; if it wasn't for Harold.

He saved me from a mountain lion, nursed me, and gave me comfort."

Vinny then said, "I think it's only fair; that you take Harold to his brother!"

She then handed Simon a map.

Vinny walked over to Harry. She handed him his snapshot, and said,

"The last time I spoke with Alfred; he said to give you this key to his old home.

There he left you a letter with instructions were to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry is close to his goal... Will he like what he discovers?<strong>


	8. Part 8 Alfred's Place

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 8. Alfred's Place. **

**Based on Characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the doorway...<strong>_

"Vinny.. Are you sure, that you want them to go with... him?!

Harry's reputation in the past has been... Less than honest.", stated Dave.

Vinny looked at Dave and said,"He's hurt Dave. Deeply hurt.

I saw it in his eyes. He won't cause any trouble."

Dave turned and looked at Vinny's rescuer.

Harry sat nervously.

He was being watched by The Chipmunks and The Chipettes.

The fact that he saved Vinny; surprised them.

Yet they still didn't trust him.

Dave realized it was the same with how he didn't trust Alvin..

Just after he started being a little mature.

Dave called the boys over and said,"Alvin,Simon, Theodore.

I want you to give old Harry; a chance.

Go thank him, for saving your mom; and Alvin.

Apologize for thinking wrong of him."

As Harry sat on a log, he noticed Alvin and his brothers.

Alvin humbly said, "Harry.. I'm sorry that I thought bad of you.

Me and my brothers wish to thank you for saving our mom."

"I've studied the map mom gave me.

We are ready to take you to your brother's place.",said Simon

After the boys left with Harry.

Dave turned to Vinny and said,"We have a special surprise for you...

Girls.. you can now bring it here!"

Vinny was curious about what was in the box they brought.

She lifted the lid and smiled. "It's so beautiful! Thank you!", she cried.

Dave said," Happy Mother's Day Vinny!"

Turning to the Chipettes he said,"Girls help Vinny change into her new sundress."

Vinny smiled and said," Dave can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course! What is it?",asked Dave.

Vinny then said,"Can we pick up the boys from Alfred's place.

I want to see Harry again; to thank him.

It's because I fear; that I may never see him again..."

_**Striding up a hill..**_.

"Simon how close are we to Alfred's home? ",asked Alvin.

Simon replied ,"Less than a mile up this wooded path."

Theodore was feeling a bit hungry. His stomach started to grumble loudly.

This did not go unnoticed by Harry. He pulled a couple of apples out of his sack.

He gave them to Theodore and said,"Here take them and share them with your brothers."

Theodore smiled and said,"Thank you Harry."

Minutes latter they arrive at the summit of a grassy hill.

At the forest's end.. Was a lone cabin.

As Alvin and his brothers rested; Harry worked the key in the lock.

It seemed like a long time; since the door had been opened.

Eventually he heard the click of the tumbler.

The door gave a mournful creak as it opened.

Harry then walked in and closed the door behind him..

There was a soft light from the window facing the sun.

A white sheet covered it. To allow light and to hide the cabin's contents.

Which were also covered by sheets.

Vinny said his brother left him a letter; but he didn't see it.

So he started pulling the sheets. One covered a steamer trunk.

He opened it; and found his suits, tap-shoes, and juggling props.

Another sheet covered autographed pictures of: Harry and his Brother...

Along with those of Simon the Ventriloquist and Theodore the Clown.

Harry smiled seeing his old friends faces.

Yet there was no letter.

The last sheet was on a table facing the window.

Under it; was a hat box.. He opened it..

A new straw hat in his size.

As he lifted it..; a letter fell out.

He quickly opened it, sat down and started to read.

The first part of the letter made him smile.

When he reads the middle portion.

He was so surprised, that he almost fell out of the chair.

He momentarily pulled the sheet away from the window, and peered out at Alvin and his brothers.

When he got to the final portion of the letter; he openly wept and took out his snapshot photo.

_**Outside the cabin..**_

"It should be easy getting back to mom!", said Alvin

"Considering it is all downhill from here. We'll be back in no time!",replied Simon.

"I wonder if Alfred will take in Harry. He looks so alone.",said Theodore.

Suddenly, they heard the cabin door creak open.

Harry came out in a new white suit.

He had a new hat and shiny black shoes with white spats.

Yet, there was a sadness in his eyes.

He then said,"I'll be seeing my brother.

You can rest awhile inside; before you go back to your mother."

Then he slowly walked up the hill.

Alvin and Theodore stepped inside, with Simon trailing.

Alvin saw some colorful balls and started to juggle them.

Theodore looked at the pictures and said,

"Simon this man has your name; and this clown has mine!"

They turned to see Simon sitting by the table and weeping.

As Alvin went to see why; he came across the letter with a snapshot picture of Harry and Alfie.

Then he saw the other picture...

There was a look of total shock on Alvin's face.

After he reads the letter. He drops it..

Theodore didn't need to read the letter.

The picture alone told him everything...

Minutes latter; the boys went running up the hill...

After Harry!

Latter Dave and the others arrived.

Not seeing the boys. He went inside and saw a letter on the floor.

Picking it up; he began to read..


	9. Part 9 A Song for My Brother

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 9. A Song for my Brother. **

**Based on Characters from: The Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and Owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Harold<strong>_:

**_I've never given up hope.. For your return. It was a sad day for me when you left._**

**_I know you didn't mean to say those words to me. _**

**_I knew you were confused, and under someone's bad influence._**

**_Little brother; I have always loved you, like mom and dad did. _**

**_We're family.._**

**_Remember the carnival shows. When we entertained the poor mountain children._**

**_The funny way you danced and sang filled me with joy._**

**_We made them smile and forget their sadness for a little while._**

**_We didn't rely on the money. _**

**_Our kindness rewarded us with food, gratitude, and love!_**

**_That was something Bernie Beans never understood._**

**_That kindness is worth more; than the grand illusion others try to sell us._**

**_That is how I found Vinny._**

**_The girl I tried to tell you about. _**

**_She is not like the chipmunk girls back East._**

**_She's pretty, a little old fashioned, but with a good nature._**

**_The night you left... I wanted to tell you, that you were to be an uncle._**

**_Vinny birthed the very next day. _**

**_We have three boys in total. _**

**_The first born's name came from inspiration._**

**_I took the first two letters from my name, (Al), _**

**_and the first three letters from her name,(Vin)._**

**_We put them together and got.. Alvin._**

**_The other two sons I named Simon and Theodore._**

**_This was in honor of the men; who were like uncles to us._**

**_I picked this old cabin as a meeting place._**

**_Knowing that you would need some help; when you returned._**

**_I instructed Vinny to give you the key to this place._**

**_Here I have stored all your extra clothes _**

**_and items from our early days in the carnival._**

**_I also leave you a photo of your nephews._**

**_Little Alvin reminds me so much of you. Always rushing in._**

**_If it weren't for Simon slowing him down; he'd get hurt._**

**_Doesn't Simon remind you of someone?_**

**_Theodore is sweet like his mother, but he has your appetite._**

**_I hope you are a good uncle to them; and tell them stories about our early days._**

**_Sadly; I can't be with them much longer._**

**_Ever since the fire at the carnival, I have had trouble breathing._**

**_Vinny tries to comfort me, but there is little she can do._**

**_Please.. Look after her._**

**_Soon I will be resting in my new home. It is behind this cabin, over the hill._**

**_Bring my sons with you to visit and sing me a song... _**

**_It always brings me joy._**

**_I love you for forever and a day. Your big brother. Alfred.._**

After reading the letter; Dave placed it back on the table.

It was now clear to him; why Vinny insisted that the boys go with Harry.

He went outside to her and the girls.

Dave then said, "Vinny. Shall we join them?"

She nodded yes.

He then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

They strode up the hill with the girls in tow.

Over the hill they saw a large, hollow, tree trunk..

The outside was alive with vines and flowers.

When they looked inside; there was a mound of flowers with a small boulder.

Carved on the boulder; was the name Alfred.

Harry was kneeling beside it.

Alvin and the others were hugging him.

The chipmunk trio cried out, "We forgive you Uncle Harry.."

as they openly wept.

As the noon sunlight poured down on the mound..

Harry remembered his brother's wish and sang a song .

The very one that uplifted his spirit.

From his very lips came:

_** Amazing Grace! **_

_** How sweet the sound! **_

_** That saved a wretch like me! **_

_** I once was lost, but now I'm found! **_

_** Was blind, but now I see!... **_

_** 'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear.. **_

_** and Grace, my fears relieved! **_

_** How precious did.. that Grace appear! **_

_** The hour I first... believed! ….**_

_** Through many dangers, toils and snares, I already come; **_

_**'Tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far, And Grace will lead me home. **_

_** When we been there ten thousand years, Bright shining as the sun, **_

_** we've no less days... to sing God's praise! **_

_** Than when... we'd first begun! **_

_** Amazing Grace! **_

_** How sweet the sound! **_

_** That saved... a wretch.. like me! **_

_** I once was lost, but now am found! **_

_** I was blind, but now I see!...**_

As Alvin and the others hear this song of repentance..

They knew that Harry... Their Lost Uncle Harry, had finally come home to stay.

Harry then looked up and saw Vinny standing by the opening.

Looking angelic in her beautiful sundress.

He went to her, took her hand, and said," It was Alfred 's wish. That I care for you.

That is, if you want me to?."

Vinny pressed her lips to his cheek and said,"I do!"


	10. Part 10 A Parting Gift!

**The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Part 10 A Parting Gift! **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Back at Alfred 's cabin.**_.

Dave said,"Well Harry; you have a lot of rare items in this cabin.

I am going to make some calls; so we move them to a safer place."

He then left, to get the van.

The new found family stayed; to look over Uncle Harry's keepsakes!

Jeanette looked at the photo of Alfie and Harry in their youth.

She then said," Eleanor come here and look at this!

Eleanor left Theodore's side, and walked up to her sister.

Then she asked,"What is it?"

Jeanette held up the photo and pointed to Simon and Theodore.

She said, "Do you see the resemblance?

Simon looks like his Father, and Theodore looks like a young Harry!"

" Theodore. Your father and I used these in one of our acts.

I can't use them anymore... They are for you. ", said Harry.

He then gave his nephew his juggling balls.

Theodore smiled and said ,"Thanks Uncle Harry!"

He juggling the balls,while he walked to Eleanor.

Harry smiled watching Theodore play.

Vinny hugged Harry from behind and kissed his cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

She whispered to Alvin, "I do believe. That your mom has the hots. For Uncle Harry."

Alvin just smiled at her.

Then he kissed her and said,"Shall we tell her now!"

Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

The pair walked up to Vinny and Uncle Harry and said,

"Excuse us; but we like to make an announcement!"

Alvin looked at Brittany..

Then he turned to his mom and said,"Brittany and I are now a steady couple.

When we finish school.

We would like to get married."

Vinny smiled.

As she was hugging and kissing the pair; Simon and Jeanette approached

with their announcement.

Eleanor then said,"Theodore let's tell your mom!", while tugging on his sleeve.

This made Theodore drop one of the balls he was juggling.

That ball fell under the table and hit something that went clank!

The noise was quite loud!

Everybody paused, to see what it was.

Simon looked under the table.

There was something under another sheet and he reached for it.

Alvin said"What did you find?"

Simon emerged with a locked metal strongbox.

He then placed it on the table.

There was an envelope attached. It was from Alfie.

Harry opened it.

It read,_"This should help you with your new life!_

_The key is under your hat band. Love Alfred."_

Harry took off his hat and felt around the band.

He found the key!

After opening the strongbox; Harry now knows what his brother's message meant.

Alfie had taken the money that he hid from Bernie Beans and bought several savings bonds.

Then he invested in some well known companies.

While Bernie taught Harry how to accumulate wealth the wrong way.

Alfie accumulated it the right way.

This made Harry a lot well off; than he was before.

When Dave arrived.. He got the news.

He told Harry,"I'll have to call some lawyer friends, who will make

legal arrangements, in handling your new found assets.

In the meantime, for your safety, you may have to travel with us."

Harry smiled. Then he saw Vinny's sad face.

He walked over to her,took her hand.

Then he said,"I would like Vinny to accompany me.

It was Alfie 's wish. That I care for her."

Vinny smiled and embraced Harry.

Dave smiled at the pair

and said,"Of course!"

They secured Alfred 's cabin. Leaving it's contents undisturbed.

Except for the strongbox and the photographs of Alfie and Harry;

as well as Alfred's family photo.

Which are to be placed in their family album.

_**Latter...**_

The van was back on the road.

Theodore and Eleanor finally got to make their announcement to Vinny.

She smiled and said,"My Little ones are growing up!"

Harry smiled and said," When the day comes; I'm paying for wedding cost!"

The Chipettes said," Oh thank you Uncle Harry!"

Then they ran to him and started to hug and kiss him.

Laughing he said," No trouble at all!

We're family! That's what Uncles are for!

_**This isn't the end for Harry.. But a new beginning.. This time he won't be alone!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again go to: John Newton's Amazing grace. <strong>

**Nana Mouskouri's version which was the inspiration for Christine's angelic voice. **

**Ray charles's Cover served as the way Harry sang it. **

**Thanks go to Ross Bagdasarian Sr. for creating the album : The Trouble with Harry! **

**Where Alfi and Harry first appear. Years before the Chipmunks.**

**Final thanks go to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. **

**For creating the four time loser... Harry.**


End file.
